Our Chrome Dokuro
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. All 96.
1. Introduction

_**100 theme challenge but in my own way.  
**_

_**It will be random pairings, with romance, friendship, angst, family, humor, supernatural, and ect. **_

_**And maybe it will be a short story or a long story or even a one sentence story.  
**_

_**It will be up to my mood and creativity.**_

* * *

_***~**__**Introduction**__***~**_

_**How did Fran feel when he meet Chrome?**_

At first Fran was scared in meeting Chrome, even though his emotionless face did not show it, he was scared inside.

Why was he scared you may ask?

Well let's just say that all the people he had met so far were mean to him and had not left a good impression on him. So he thought that this Chrome would be the same or maybe she would be worse.

Maybe she would stab him like Mukuro or occasionally like Bel would do. He shivered slightly as he rubbed his apple hat.

'_Why am I always getting stabbed, I never do anything wrong or mean to that pineapple fairy and fake prince,'_

He sighed; maybe she would ignore him like Chikusa does.

'_If she does ignore me then that's alright but….what's wrong with me? Why won't he talk to me?'_

He pouted as he didn't like being ignored; maybe she would chase him for no good reason just like Ken.

'_I only wanted some of his candy, but no he just has to chase me…'_

Would she chase him if he got her stuff? Or maybe she would yell at him like M.M.

'_That W. W. always yells at me….I don't think I can handle two girls yelling at me…'_

Maybe he should hide when this Chrome Dokuro came, then he wouldn't have to suffer.

So Fran decided to go hide, but before he could, Mukuro caught him by stabbing him on his apple hat.

"Kufufu," he laughed as he rose the small boy up. "Where are you going, little one?"

"Ah, master," Fran tried to squirm away but it was hopeless, he was stuck. "I was just going outside."

"Oh no you don't, are you trying to run away?" He pulled back his trident and made him fall down, making him land on his bum. "Didn't I tell you to stay put,"

"Yeah but…."

"M-Mukuro-sama…" Fran heard a small voice behind his master. He looked behind Mukuro and spotted a purple haired girl and what shocked him was that this girl had the same hair style as the pineapple. She also had an eye patch on her left eye. '_She must be though,'_

"Oh no, it's what I feared the most!" Fran jumped up and pointed at Chrome. "It's another pineapple fairy! But with boobs!"

"Ehhh?" Chrome said.

"Kufufu, how dare you, do not say that to my dear Nagi," Mukuro's aura darkened. "Fran you will be punished."

"Now I will be tortured by two fairies…why me…" Fran spoke in his monotone, but he had fake tears on his eye.

"M-Mukuro-sama…" Chrome stopped him from stabbing the small boy and then she turned to Fran. "Ummmm…F-Fran is it?"

"Yeah…" He backed away as she came closer.

"I'm not going to h-hurt you," she then took out her bag and opened it. She then gave him a small shy smile "I'm Chrome…Mukuro-sama told me a lot about you….a-and I'm glad to meet you….I got you this…." She took out a bag of candy and handed it to him. "I hope you like it,"

"You got this for me?" He looked at the bag cautiously. "I thought you would ignore me…"

"Ignore you? Why would I do that?"

He gave a shrug and still looked at her offering.

"So, this is for me?" He looked her over with his emotionless green eye. "Did you poison it?"

"W-What…no I would never…" Chrome blushed at his accusation but she quickly forgot it.

"So, no trick," He grabbed the bag in his small hands. "So, if I take this you won't chase me like Ken?"

"N-No I would never…"

"You won't yell at me like W. W.?"

"W. W.?" Chrome looked confused but answered anyway. "No….to tell you the truth I never really yell."

"Okay," he looked at her and saw that she had a kind face, but he will not be tricked. He still had one thing to confirm. "I have another question."

"What is it?"

"You won't stab me like that pineapple fairy does will you?" he pointed at Mukuro, who had a sour face on.

"S-Stab you?" She looked shocked and worried. Then she turned to Mukuro. "Y-You….why would you do that M-Mukuro-sama…he's just a small boy,"

"M-Me?" Mukuro looked a bit surprised as his Chrome looked at him with a worried eye. "Well Chrome, you see Fran can be a little problem and I have to disciple him."

"B-But that's no way to do it….." She then turned back to Fran. "If he does that again you tell me…okay Fran…."

Fran looked a bit surprised even if his face did not show it. '_Is she saying she would protect me?'_

As Chrome and Mukuro had a 'talk', Fran couldn't help but smile a bit. This girl he was so afraid of at first turned out to be nice.

'_I think, I am going to enjoy having her around!'_

_**So, in the end, Fran did not fear Chrome, he liked her best out of the whole Kokuyo gang.**_

* * *

**Believe it or not.**

**I typed this up as I watch The Walking Dead with my baby and my little bro.**

**And it's true!**

**I was typing on commercials and sometimes when gruesome scenes came up…like the…delivery part….i couldn't watch…..I'm such a wimp no?**

**ANYWAY!**

**Review?**


	2. Love

_**Thank you for reviewing and reading!  
**_

_***darkfirex199 - Thank you, and I will.  
**_

_***jp0022 - I'm glad you like it! And thank you fro reviewing!  
**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - that's okay and I'm glad you reviewed! And hope you enjoy this.  
**_

_***tina -He is cute! And we can be wimps together...i don't hate scary movie bt they do tend to make me more nervous lol  
**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - Some one has to protect him. And thank you and glad you liked it.  
**_

_**This is not my best...bt ehh  
**_

* * *

_**~! Love !~**_

_**Byakuran and Chrome love to eat sweets together, but what happens when they run out of their sweet treats?**_

* * *

Byakuran and Chrome have been out in the garden eating for at least two hours. What were they munching on? Well they both had a huge bowl of candy, and it was a huge variety of candy.

"This is delicious," a white haired man said as he ate his bag of marshmallows, with a big smile on his handsome face.

"Y-Yeah..." A purple haired girl replied shortly as she took small bites of a chocolate bar.

"I love coming over here," Byakuran spoke again. "Yuni and Bluebell have been taking away all my marshmallows lately." He then got a hand full of marshmallows and skittles and shoved it in his mouth. "Thn…sha…tha….I….et…to…mhny….shweets…" (They say that I eat too many sweets...")

He then swallowed all the sweetness and let out a happy sigh.

"You're lucky Chrome-chan, you can eat all the sweets you want and without people going and hiding them from you." He gave her a smile and she blushed back.

"W-Well…I'm not that lucky," She grabbed a hand full off gummy bears and chocolate pieces and started nibbling it in delight. "Mushor-sma….and Hbar-sn….hve….bn….telln…me….to…..cut…dshow...on….th…shweets…to," (Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san have been telling me to cut down on the sweets to…")

"How dare they get in between our love of sweets?"

Chrome nodded in agreement. Then both of them reached into their bowl of sweets….but they were shocked…as their hands felt nothing. There were no more sweets. Their hands went all over the bowl as they were searching for their candy.

"C-Chrome-chan….." Byakuran grabbed the bowl and turned it upside down, hoping that some candy will magical fall down….but oh no….nothing happened. "Chrome-chan…..you have more….r-right?" he gave her a pleading face. "My sugar is running low…."

"I…..I'm sorry but…..I have no more….." Chrome eyes held tears of sadness. "We have no more…."

"Don't say it,"

"B-but Byakuran-san…w-we….."

"I'm not listening," He covered his ears but Chrome still spoke.

"We have n-no more…." She threw the empty bowls to the side.

"This can't be happening!" Byakuran frowned and laid himself on the grass. "I need my marshmallows,"

"A-And…I need my…chocolate…" Chrome whimpered as she to, fell on the grass in exaggeration.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I…I don't know…"

So as they lay there, on the green grass, they both stared up to the blue sky. They didn't know how long they were there but it felt like hours had passed. (It was like 25 minutes.)

"C-Chrome-chan…." Byakuran sniffled. "I don't think I can make it….without my sweets I am powerless…"

"W-What?"

"Go on without me,"

"B-Byakuran-san?" Chrome rolled around and was now lying on her stomach; she looked at him with her purple eye in worry. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry…." He sighed. "But without sugar I surly will not make it,"

"N-No don't say that….you can make it…" Chrome held his face.

"Chrome I can see the light,"

"No…d-don't go towards it!" She now placed his head on her lap. "Byakuran-san?"

"Bury me…with my sweets…."

"B-But I thought y-you ran out?"

Byakuran immediately sat up and smiled at Chrome. "I almost forgot, but before Yuni and Bluebell hid my sweets, I cleverly hid some too, for safe keeping."

"Y-You did?" Chrome smiled in joy. "So where are they?"

"Go get a shovel,"

"A s-shovel?"

"Yes a shovel, because I buried them."

"Oh," Chrome said as if it was a normal thing to have heard.

"Well let's go Chrome-chan, and dig up some sweets!"

* * *

_**They might be insane, or maybe it's the love of sweets but when they run out, they sure turn into strange people.**_

* * *

_**Review?**_


	3. Drowning

_**So I am back...and I am so sorry for a long departure. I even missed Chrome-chan birthday! But I will make it up! For my Chrome-chan! I mean Vongolas Chrome-chan...  
**_

_***jp0022 - I'm hungry too! Marshmallows for all! *Throws marshmallows at readers* and thank you ^-^  
**_

_***ThePicturesqueSkyline - Glad you liked it! And yes 189669 love everyday! *Starts eating chips* N nah i thnk is nomal t untand Cwom n bBykua *Gulps* No?  
**_

_***CND - SOrry no...but maybe next one k! And it will be for you ^-^  
**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - Thank you! I hope I make you laugh more!  
**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - They are both made from sugar! lol ANd yes Hibari and Mukuro care fo Chrome,her sweet tooth needs to be gotten under control...*Hides Shovel* I don't know but it must be crazy people hahaha...I would have helped digging up the candy ^-^  
**_

_***Toaneo07 Ver2 . 0 - Yes ^-^**_

* * *

_**~! Drowning ~!**_

_**Squalo Superbi**__**, a shining knight in armor, **__**who once saved**__** a damsel in distress, **__**Chrome Dokuro**__**, **__**from drowning in a**__** deep dark whirlpool of death**__**, backyard pool**__**. What you don't think it's true? Well it did happen….just that no one was there to witness this heroic event!**_

"Stupid Vongola and their stupid pool party," Murmured a long silver haired man who was currently walking out of his room to get out of the Vongola mansion, which held his annoying teammates and rude boss. "Shitty boss not letting me relax…..stupid teammates annoying me all day long!"

You may be wondering why the Varia were inside the Vongola Mansion, well it's a long story, but to make it short it's simply because Tsuna had invited them for a pool party.

And Squalo was clearly still annoyed and angered by what had happened earlier that day. All he wanted to do was relax in the pool and even maybe swim for a bit….but no! There were too many distractions and way too many morons for him to handle. Like Dino and that Takeshi brat.

Now that everyone has fallen asleep he was sneaking outside to take a nice quite dip in the pool by himself. He didn't care that it was night time and that the water was probable freezing cold. He wanted to relax! Damn it!

"Voi! Now to swim in peace." He said as he took of his white shirt, only leaving him in his swimming trunks. (They had shark patterns ^-^)

He was about to inch closer to the empty pool but he stopped when he heard a noise to his left and begin the trained and elite assassin that he is, he hid.

He watched closely as a door opened and glared at the person who came out.

It was non-other then the female mist brat. Chrome Dokuro.

And she looked rather nervous.

'_What is she doing this late at night?' _He thought and then he suddenly remembered something about her earlier today_. _

_! Earlier That Day!_

"_Come on Chrome-Chan," Called out the annoying girls._

"_Ushishi, if you come in I'll lend you my floaty!" Bel said._

"_I am not a floating device sempai..." Fran said as his frog hat being used by both Mammon and Bel._

"_Chrome~Chan~ please come in, we all want to see you in your sexy swimsuit~" Lussuria bubbled._

"_I….I….don't have a swimsuit…and I…..I burly ate…and….I have to finish something first, I'll come back later…"_

"_Awww…" They all said as she walked away._

_~!~!~!~!~!~!_

While everyone tried to get her inside the pool, she would politely and quietly refuse. And she never came back…..till now.

She walked over to the pool and looked at her surroundings. She gave out a sigh and began to take off her shirt and shorts. While this happened Squalo went red in his face and turned around quickly. _'W-What the hell! Why is she stripping!D-Don't tell me she is planning on skinny dipping!' _

He then heard a splash of water. He took a deep breath and looked back. His face went red once more as he saw her in her swim attire, which consisted of a pineapple pattern. _'K-Kawaii….I…I mean…it looks good on her…..I mean….at le-least she's not n-naked….I mean….what the hell is she doing!'_

He looked at her once more and noticed how she wasn't even fully in the pool. She was in the shallow end of the pool, slightly shivering. Her bottom half was in the water while her arms, chest and head were all dry.

"I…I c-can do this…" She spoke to herself, unknowing that Squalo had heard her. "I…j-just have to kick my legs and move my arms…and hold my breath…I c-can do this…"

She inhaled than exhaled, "One, two, t-three…." She jumped in the deep end of the pool.

Squalo waited for her to come back up from the water but as a minute passed he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. _'That girl! Why won't she come back up?'_

He walked over to the pool and saw that she was kicking and trying to swim up but she couldn't. "Shit!"

Squalo dove in and swam to her. He grabbed her body and began to swim up. As he reached up he took a breath and looked at Chrome, she was violently coughing up the water that had managed to get in her mouth. She looked scared and as she finished her coughing fit she looked up and saw Squalo.

He looked at her and had a small blush on his face. "Y-You stupid girl….do you relies you almost drowned!"

"I…..I'm sorry…" She squeaked out and buried her face on his exposed and wet chest.

"V-Voi...don't do that…I…." He swam with her in his arm and made it to the edge of the pool. He placed her on the edge while he still was in the pool. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so…..and t-thank you…for..." He then cut her off.

"If you can't swim why would you jump in the deep side?" he looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Oh…well…." Chrome stuttered out. "I saw the others and it looked….f-fairly easy…so I thought I could do it to..."

"SO why didn't you try and swim while they were all here in the morning."

"I…I thought I would embarrass myself in front of them…"

"And you thought you could try it alone while everyone was sleeping? You know if I wasn't here you would have drowned!" He gave her a stern look and caused Chrome to whimper.

"…..s-sorry…" She now had a pout on her face.

"D-Don't give me that face….Voi! Stop it!"

"I'm…s-sorry…" She started to tear up.

"Stop it girl!" Squalo had a hard time now as she was sniffling and had small tears on her face. "V-Voi! If you stop crying…t-then I'll teach you how to swim!"

"Y-You will?" She suddenly perked up.

"Y-Yes! Now stop it…"

"I…" She whipped her tears away with her now dry arm. "O-Okay." She let out a small smile.

'_W-What did I just do? I offered her swimming lessons….VOII! I'm an idiot!"_

"Ummm…. Thank you." Chrome bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Squalo backed away as her lips left his now burning skin. "You!"

"So,…w-when will the lessons start?" Chrome asked innocently, she didn't have a clue that Squalo was embarrassed. "I would…r-really like to learn very s-soon….if that not a bother for y-you.."

"W-We…start…." He was having a hard time on talking. "We start now!"

"O-Okay," She began to get in the pool with him, but she held onto the edge of the pool so she would not drown.

'_So much for relaxing…..now I have to teach this girl how to swim….' _He looked at her and saw how her ace now had a determined face_. 'She really wants to learn that badly eh? Well…i-it's not like I wanted to do this….but what harm can it do…'_

_**So on that day Squalo became a knight and a swimming teacher for Chrome Dokuro.{ And just to let you know….. he is **__**still**__** trying to teach her how to swim.}**_

* * *

_**Review?**_

* * *

_**A/N I can't swim either... I need Squalo as a sempai!  
**_


	4. Two Roads

_**Why am I uploading another chapter here? BECAUSE I couldn't stop writing this! I get so many plot bunnies and ideas... and this one wouldn't stop bugging me until I typed it up! Hope you like it! I never read one and I don't think there is oen or if it even exists!  
**_

_**This is a LanciaXChrome!  
**_

_***silvertwilightgemini - I love that Kawaii shark too! Thank you for reviewing ^-^  
**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - Thank you! I thought I messed up his attitude but thank you. And maybe he isn't teaching her correctly because he want more time with her? We might never know? Or will we?...I can't even do that...i suck at swimming...him as a teacher? not if you want your ears to burst LoL  
**_

_***jp0022 - It great to be back ^-^ And thanks for thinking so! Thank you!  
**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Pineapples plus Chrome equals KAWAII! But I really want to learn...bohoho...lol...n its a new pairing!**_

* * *

_**~! Two Roads !~**_

_**There are two roads ahead of her, one road where she can live a peaceful life and the other where she will be exposed to all that is evil. How can Lancia convince Chrome to walk the road where he could no longer walk in anymore?**_

'_He has a new host, it's a small girl with short purple hair, and she looks sweet, modestly shy….but most of all she looks gullible.'_

He gives out a deep sigh as he watches her walking out of Kokuyo Land.

He remember that place, this is the place where he fought the Vongola 10th successor, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Where he was defeated by Tsuna and was finally set free from Mukuro Rokudo possession.

"Mukuro Rokudo," He whispers to himself. He made him kill his family….and kill many others.

'_What has he made her do?' _He slightly flinches at the thought. _'She looks innocent; she can't be willing to do all the things that Mukuro had made me do? All the killing…the violence….has he tainted her life as well?'_

He sneaks up to her as she walks alone in the road. It looks like she is heading to Namimori.

"Hey," She calls out to her and she turns around. She is slightly frightened and she takes out her weapon.

'_She uses his trident?'_

"I don't want to fight," He states.

She doesn't believe him as she still holds onto her trident with a strong grip.

"I'm just here to give you some advise," He explains.

"A-Advise…" She tips her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because you are heading to a dreadful and dangerous road,"

Chrome turns around and then turns once again to look at him. "B-But I always walk here to go to the store…"

'_T-That's not what I meant...'_ He thinks to himself as he rubs his temple in slight annoyance.

"No, I mean the path that you walk alongside Mukuro,"

Chrome tightens her grip on her trident. "H-How do you know Mukuro-sama?"

"I have known him since he was a child," This makes Chrome put down her weapon.

"So…are you his friend or r-relative?"

"No, and that has nothing to do with what I want to tell you,"

"So, what do you want to tell me?" She asks.

"I want to advise you to stop following him; he will only bring agony and regret to your life, if you want to live a normal and happy life you should cut off all connections with him"

At that Chrome gave out a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm being serious here," He didn't like that she wasn't taking him seriously.

When Chrome noticed his annoyance she stuttered out an apology. "I'm sorry…b-but…"

She took a deep breath and continued to smile at his direction. "I…I already know the consequences….but.." Chrome raised her head high. "I don't care…."

Lancia gave her a doubtful look. _'How can she not care?'_

"B-Because I owe my life to him…I owe everything to him…I will follow him even if it destroys me."

"What?! But it's not the right path!"

'_I have to convince her to leave him…to have a happy life….to be free from all the horrors he could bring her!'_

He was about to speak up and voice his opinion on her rash decision but she stopped him as she spoke once more, and this time with certainty and peace in her voice.

"But it's my path, I thank you for worrying about me even if you don't know me but I won't take another path that doesn't lead to Mukuro-sama." She then bowed to Lancia. "Goodbye and thank you for your advice."

She then turned around and walked away.

'_She knows what's in store for her…yet why does she chose the wrong path?'_

_Chrome Dokuro will you follow him to hell?_

_**In the end he could not budge her because her path ends and begins with Mukuro. Chrome Dokuros road is and will be, full of pain.  
**_

* * *

_**Review! ^-^  
**_


	5. Mother Nature

_**Hello, well I'm not getting much reviews or views on these story, but i quite enjoy writing these small dabbles. And i hope the few that actually read these are enjoying them so far.**_

_***LoverForAnime - It's okay and i'm glad you liked my crack pairing ^-^**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat -Yes that would be perfect! They are my OTP!**_

_***jp0022 - Thank you and I will!**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - Thanks, I am wow, well i actually wich there was more of them now...**_

_***silvertwighlitgemini - I miss him to! He should have come up in more chapters.**_

* * *

_**!~ Mother Nature ~!**_

_**In Mother Nature, the small herbivore is frightened of the ferocious carnivore. Therefore Hibari knows that he is feared by all, as all are considered herbivores by his standards. So how will Chrome, the herbivore, be on her first mission with Hibari, the carnivore?**_

There they were, Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro, sitting outside of a café near one of Italy's famous hotels.

What were they doing there for nearly an hour?

Well they were currently on a mission and not just any mission but their first mission on a stakeout. Also it was their first mission together. The Mist and Cloud

Hibari sat there glaring across the street as he waited for their target to come out of his shelter. He sighed in annoyance._ 'How long will that stupid herbivore stay in his weak hideout,_' He then picked up his cup of tea that was in front of him.

He took a sip and turned his head to Chrome.

She was currently sipping on her 2nd banana and strawberry smoothie and poking at her half eaten chocolate cake. She seemed bored.

"Herbivore," He said in his smooth voice which caused Chrome to slightly jump from her seat and spill some of her drink on her chin. She quickly wiped it with her napkin and looked at him.

"Uh y-yes…Kumo-san?" She asked rather embarrassed.

He just smirked_. 'An easily frightened herbivore,'_ He then rested his head on his palm, glaring at her.

She shifted uncomfortable. "Um…K-Kumo-san?"

"It's Hibari, not Kumo, get it right." He stated. She meekly nodded.

'_Herbivore,_' He thought and turned to the hotel, he stare at it, he really wanted to just get up and walk in there and tear the place apart until he found his target but the Arcobaleno Reborn had told him he must be patient or the mission will be ruined.

He sighed in annoyance as he had to control his carnivorous instincts.

Chrome then accidently kicked his shoe with her feet as she crossed he legs. "Ah…I'm sorry.." She bowed her head.

"Hn," was all he said. '_This herbivore is frightened of me,_' He smirked proudly_. 'Well she should be, I can easily defeat her,'_

_**2 hours passed by.**_

And Chrome had begun to fidget in her seat. She moved her legs and accidently bumped her heel on his shoe once again, and each time she would apologize. She was scared, he knew. But of him?

He hasn't even threatened her?

But maybe because it was Human Nature to be scared of him, he of course was a carnivore to be feared.

"I know you fear me," He spoke out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Chrome raised her brow. "N-No I do not."

He then glared at her. "It's no use to lie to me, herbivore,"

"Y-You are scary….b-but I do not fear you…" She still moved in her seat nervously.

"If you do not fear me then why do you shake in fear?"

"Huh," She then blushed and looked away, "I-…..I'm not….sh-shaking in fear…" She then crossed her legs.

"Hn," He smirked.

He eyed her as she still shook and crossed her legs repetitively.

He sighed. "Stop it; I won't do anything to you,"

"As…I s-said before Hibari-san….I am not sh-shaking because I fear you…" She blushed more as he let out a grin.

"Then why are you shaking?" He asked, amused by her herbivores-ness.

"W-well…..I…" She then gulped. "I…need to go…"

"Go?"

"Y-Yes," she nodded and finally raised her head to face him.

"Go where?"

"W-well…..I…drank too much…" She pointed at her empty smoothies.

"What?'

"I need to go to…t-the…restroom..." She squeaked out with her face now flushed with embarrassment.

"Then go,"

"We…are on …a stake out…and…"

"Just go!" He slightly yelled in annoyance.

"H-Hai….thank you…" She got up from her seat and ran to the café.

"Stupid herbivore, "He sighed and once more looked at the hotel.

'_Does that mean she isn't scared of me? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_

_**Chrome wasn't scared of the big bad Hibari, it was just Mother Nature calling.**_

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**A/N Inspiration comes in weird places...**_


	6. Flowers

_**Happy Valentines Day! Well a bit late but still! **_

_***LoverForAnime - glad you enjoyed it!**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - Can't wait for your story! Please tell me when you post it! I will love to read it!**_

_***silvertwilightgemini - It is also my fav OTP!**_

_***jp0022 - I'll try to make more ^-^**_

_***KawaiiNekoNami - Your requested is granted, hope u like it!**_

_***a simple fan - I will, and thank you fro reviewing**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Yup, but smoothies r to god to stop drinking...i am a smoothie addict...**_

* * *

_**~! Flowers! ~**_

_**This Valentine day both Mukuro and Byakuran are after Chrome and their weapons for capturing her heart are flowers. Who will win her?**_

Chrome Dokuro was walking on the streets of Italy with a curious purple eye, as where ever she turned there were hearts and bears in people arms.

"What day is it?" She wondered to herself. She thought about it but she couldn't remember the date but all these things made her feel as if it was an important day.

She walked by some more and still there were people selling and offering her flowers. "N-No thank you," She blushed as men tried to ask her questions.

"Kufufu," A dark aura filled the street and the men ran as they felt the intense killing intent. "Men like those do not deserve a flower as pure as you my dear," Chrome felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and Mukuro was there, smirking.

"M-Mukuro-sama," She smiled up at him.

"Please accept this," He showed her a red rose and handed it to her. As she was about to take the flower a gush of wind passed by them.

"Oh, what is this?" The voice was heard and it sounded cheerful. "Is that my little Chrome-chan?"

In hearing her name, Chrome turned and saw a white haired man; he was hovering above them as his wings returned to his back. He then stepped on the flat surface called earth and smiled at Chrome.

"Byakuran-sama….h-hello…" Chrome greeted.

"Hello kawaii Chrome," He greeted her and then sent a knowing smile at Mukuro's direction. "Oh, Mukuro-kun are you planning on giving that," He gave the flower a pitiful glance. "Rose to Chrome?"

"Kufufu, it is none of your business so why don't you fly away," The blue haired man glared.

"Ah, that's not very nice, I'm just asking because I am worried about Chrome, and her gentle hands," He reached over to Chrome and grabbed her hands. "Such skin should not touch flowers with thorns, don't you agree?"

Byakuran smiled at Mukuro, who was about to take out his trident and stab that marshmallow eating freak.

"I would never give_** MY**_ dear Chrome such a flower, safety is first, that is why I personal clipped off the thorns," He went over to Chrome and took her had away from Byakuran. "My dear Nagi let us go, ciao Byakuran."

"O-Okay…" Chrome nodded and then she was snatched once again by the other man.

"Don't be like that; even I want to have the honor on buying a gift for this sweet," He winked at her.

"A...gift?" Chrome questioned.

"Why yes," Byakuran turned and asked a woman who was selling purple violets to give him 2 dozens of the flowers and to wrap them up in a white vase.

Mukuro looked at his single rose and then looked at Byakuran handing Chrome a dozen of violets.

'_He wants to play like that, then game on,'_ Mukuro chuckled to himself and turned to face a man who was selling blue and purple bellflower. "Give me all your flowers and wrap them up in….."

He looked around and saw that he was also selling bears. "Put the flowers in that big brown bears paw!"

The man did what he was told and handed it to the blue haired male.

Mukuro turned and walked to where Chrome was thanking the purple eyed male.

"Th-Thank you…but…" She was stopped as a bear came into her sight, pushing Byakuran away.

"My dear these flowers represent that we are one, see the dark blue and the bright purple, and this bear is also for you, now just throw away those dreadful flowers," Mukuro chuckled as Chrome stared at the bear in excitement.

'_Using a bear are we now?_' Byakuran thought. He looked around and spotted the thing he and Chrome loved.

There were flower shaped chocolates.

"Give me all your chocolates," He demanded.

But then Mukuro interrupted. "Oh no you don't!" He pushed him aside but then Byakuran pushed him aside as well. They were face to face, trying to push each other.

"No give them to me!" They yelled at the poor woman who was selling them.

"I….uh…" The woman looked at both men in slight fear.

"This was my idea," He smiled but behind it, it held a dark aura.

"Kufufu, are you saying I am stealing your idea?" Mukuro laughed.

"Yes, you pineapple," Byakuran smiled as Mukuro twitched at the name.

"Fine," He backed away and pulled his trident. He started to create something…..he created…..a…a…..blue flower?

"Here," He handed it to Chrome, "This is the rarest flower in the world and only you deserve this." He slightly bowed in front of her.

She was still slightly confused but she took it.

"Thank you?"

"W-What?" Byakuran looked dumbfounded. He looked around and saw blue paint and a white flower. He dipped it in the paint and presented it to Chrome.

"Chrome accept my flower as it is real," He smiled sweetly and Chrome took it as well.

"Ah...thank you…" She was getting even more confused.

"You can't give her a painted blue flower!" Mukuro scram out.

"Well you can't give her an illusionary flower!" Byakuran pointed out.

Chrome just stood as both of them started to get her gifts once more. _'Why are they g-giving me things….what day is it?'_

"Oh my dear you sure are popular on Valentine's day,"

"Valentine's Day?" Chrome pondered and then she smiled. "Oh…..Happy Valentine's Day,"

_**Chrome finally realized the day as she was given more than half of Italy's flowers.**_

* * *

_**Review?**_

* * *

_**A/N Who do you think won? Mukuro or Byakuran?**_


	7. Childhood

_**^-^' **_

_***silvertwilightgemini - I also have a soft spot for them! 10096! I will try to make more stories of them**_

_***LoverForAnime - it's really hard to decid huh? ByaChro or MukuCro?**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - True he can get her everything with his tricks!**_

_***jp0022 - ^-^ Yup yup!**_

_***KawaiiNekoNami - I am glad yo liked it! ANd oh yeah i have read your story! IT was great! Hm Tsuna - Chrome - Enma! I thin I can whip something up! But let me see when.**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat -You must choose one! hahah lol just kidding. It is really difficult to choose Chrome's ultimate pairing.**_

_***Belial29 - Request granted! But sorry not a very good one...I will try again if i get inspired!**_

_***kutsky - Aw i'm sorry...but I am glad you enjoy it! **_

_**Not my best! I tried but ugh...I will try to make a X96 one shot to make up for this...disaster...**_

* * *

_**~!Childhood!~**_

_**Xanxus and Chrome, Sun and Mist, strong and weak, leader and follower, feared and loved, mean and kind, they have so many differences. Are their childhoods different as well?**_

_**Parents **_

"Nagi, come over here,"

A violet haired five year old nodded and did as she was told. She walked over to her mother and froze, in front of her was a man she had never seen before.

"M-Mommy?" Nagi hid behind her mother in embarrassment. "Who…is that?"

The mother grabbed her and placed her in front.

"Nagi, don't embarrass me," Her mother's stern voice rang out. "This is my new husband and your new dad, now behave and introduce yourself."

'_N-New…..dad?'_ Nagi shook her head and turned to her mother. "NO! W-What do you…mean…new dad? Where is daddy? I d-don't want a new dad."

She had tears in her eyes and she heard the man in back sigh. "If your daughter is like this then I don't know how long this marriage will last."

"Don't say that," Her mother clung on to him. "I will teach her, just don't leave me, please." Her mother then kissed the man.

"M-Mommy….what are you…d-doing…..d-daddy…" Nagi looked at her mother and the man in fear.

"I will leave you two alone, so you can talk." The man said after he pulled himself free of Nagi's mother.

"Okay," She waved him off, and when he was gone she turned to Nagi with angered eyes. "Nagi! He will be your new father! Forget about that deadbeat you once called daddy!"

She yelled and walked away.

'…_.f-forget about….d-daddy?...daddy where are you?' _The young purple haired girl wept as that was the last day she ever saw her true father.

**As a young child, her mother took her away from her father…..her daddy….the person who listened to her when her mother was being mean to her. Her daddy was now gone. Now she had a new father, one who is the same as her mother.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Xanxus," His mother's voice called to him.

"Hn," The black haired boy walked to his mother and glared as an old man stood in front of them. "What,"

"Xanxus, this is your father," His mother smiled at him. "Show him your flame."

Xanxus glared at the man but obeyed and showed the man his hand. In his hand were some sky flames.

"Ah," The man said in surprise and delight. "Well you do have the flame."

The man then bent down and looked at Xanxus. "My boy,"

**As a young boy, Xanxus did not grow up with a father, but on that day he was taken. To a man who said was his father, a man who claimed to have said that he was his son.**

**Life**

"I don't have time for this I'm late for a meeting,"

She heard him, her stepfather, and even her own mother. They were leaving her to die.

'…_.I want my dad….I want my real dad…if he was here….he…h-he would save me…he would help me…daddy'_ Tears ran down her face.

'_**Nagi you're my precious treasure,'**_

He told her that every night as she fell asleep.

'_**Don't listen to your mother; she doesn't know how great you are,'**_

He held her tightly as she cried in his arms.

'_**Nagi, my Nagi, I will never leave you,'**_

He promised….he promised….where was he! Daddy! I miss you, please save me, take me away from mother, take me away from here, I want to be with you…..d-daddy….. Please stop this pain.

_**She wasn't taken away by her father but she was saved. Yet she wishes that her father would be the one holding her now.**_

"_**Dad, one day you will come to take me away, right?"**_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

'_**Ah, Xanxus look how much you've grown,'**_

He said to him as he patted his head.

'_**You are becoming a strong Vongola with every passing day.'**_

He praised him as his sun flames grew each day.

'_**Xanxus my boy,'**_

He called him his own.

"That old bastard!" Xanxus was enraged as he read his so called fathers journal. He, Xanxus, the next 10th of the Vongola, he had no blood relationship to the old man.

"He fuckin adopted me out of pity! That bastared!" He was fuming now. "He was lying to me; he isn't even going to give me the title I deserve, the title of the 10th!"

**He was lied to, by the man who claimed to be his father. That man who gave him everything also took away everything.**

"**Old man you will pay!"**

**~1!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
**

_**Their fathers tried their best.**_

_**One was stolen away.**_

_**Another tried to be a good father.**_

_**She longed for him.**_

_**He rejected him.**_

_**Nagi now Chrome.**_

_**Xanxus now the Varia.**_

_**Chrome and Xanxus, their childhood were different.**_

* * *

_**R-Review?...**_


	8. Under The Rain

_**SO how long have i've been gone? A week right?**_

_**well i have reasons!**_

_**First! SHINee new album got me so hyped! and then ONE OK ROCK new album got me obsessed! so yeah! oh and if you do not know who they are well look them up! they are amazing! I am truly a huge huge fan of both and they got me so distracted!**_

_**Anyways**_

_***Disappearing Mist - Thank you so much for loving it!**_

_***silvertwilightgemini -next is a triangle love? i think**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s -Yeah sorry about that and thank you**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - there is many bu i will rather stick to 1896 forever!**_

_***minekoanime - Thank you! so much thank you!**_

_***la pianissima - thank you for reviewing all my chapters! i am glad you enjoyed them all!**_

_***pakou yang 75 - i would love to RP with you! bt alas i have a tight schedual with my baby...but when i have time i'll let yo know! and i'll try my best to be in character!**_

_***KawaiiNekoNami - Here is your enma tsuna and chrome! sorry if its not that good...  
**_

* * *

_**~! Under the Rain! ~**_

_**Tsuna and Enma don't have an umbrella, but luckily Chrome does and she offers to share with these two shy and clumsy boys as they go home together. So what exactly can happen under the rain with these people?**_

"Oh no," Tsuna gave a sigh of desperation as he looked outside, it was cloudy and rain was falling heavily to the ground. "It's raining…and I didn't even bring my umbrella…"

'_Why do I always have bad luck?_' He saw that everyone around him were pulling out their umbrellas from their backpacks and walking away from school, not worrying about the rain.

"I wish Gokudera-kun came to school today…he would have helped me out…" Tsuna sighed once again and looked around him, in search of something that might help him in his time of need.

"It's raining?" The brown haired teen heard a voice and turned around spotting his red head friend Enma.

"E-Enma…" He gave him a smile.

Enma in hearing his name smiled back and walked over to his friend.

"O-Oh…Tsuna….do you umm well have an umbrella?"

"Ah no…I was actually hoping someone else had an extra one so I can get home…"

"Oh…" They both gave each other a sad look but then they quickly laughed it off. "Why are we always the one's…w-with bad luck?"

"Yeah…..b-but you get used to it…"

"Tsuna-san….Enma-san?" A light voice was heard beside them.

"EH?" They both said. Usually they never hear their names or have been giving the suffix 'san'. They were used to just being teased and called…well unwanted names.

Who would be calling them in such respect and kindness?

Well they saw it was none other but Chrome. She stood there giving them both a shy smile.

"A-Are you guys going home?" She asked.

"Oh...Chrome-chan…well you see…" Enma blushed as she just blinked at his shyness.

"We…can't go home..." Tsuna answered.

"Why not?" She asked so concerned that Tsuna blushed as well.

"Well you see…..it's raining …." Her boss answered her truthfully but he felt embarrassed.

'_G-Great now she will think….I'm a coward….that I'm afraid of rain or…something…I'm so lame…' _Tsuna thought.

"Oh, I…I see…."

"Ummmm…" Enma gulped and tried to talk to the cute girl. "C-Chrome-chan?"

"Yes, Enma-san?"

"…w-well….do you …how are you…well I don't think it's wise for….a girl…like you…well….not saying you're not strong or…uumm…I…mean…" He was getting flustered as her stare was making him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.

"A-Are you okay?"

"I think he is trying to ask how you…will be getting home…..in this rain?" He turned to Enma and the red head nodded back.

"Oh, well thank you…f-for your concern Enma-san" She gave him a smile. "Well I have an umbrella,"

She then opened her school bag and took out her purple SHINee umbrella that said '_**Dream Girl'**_.

"Do you want to use my umbrella?" She offered.

"N-No…I mean….how will you get home?" Tsuna stuttered out but smiled at her kindness.

"Well…..we can all walk home together…." She opened her umbrella.

"Oh that's right…."

Enma and Tsuna walked to Chrome and got underneath her umbrella. They began to walk out of the school building, feeling their shoes touch the wet ground.

"C-Chrome-chan...thank you," Enma blushed as he was on her right and Tsuna was on her left.

As they walked out of the school, Tsuna looked at Chrome and felt grateful. He then noticed that the rain mixed in with the wind was making everyone cold, including Chrome because she wasn't wearing a jacket only her small Namimori uniform top and her skirt. Tsuna then remembered that he had packed a jacket but he felt that Chrome should have it, he could put up with the cold.

"Eh, Chrome-chan,"

"Y-Yes….bossu?" She shivered as the wind went around her bare arms and legs.

"I…w-well I have a jacket," He began to rumble in his backpack while walking underneath the umbrella and took out his orange jacket. "Here wear this, I…d-don't want you to catch a c-cold..."

"T-Thank you…b-but…..what about you?"

"Don't worry…..please wear it,"

She then took stopped and handed the umbrella to Tsuna and received the warm attire.

Enma seeing this couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Ah...Chrome-chan let me help you," He grabbed her school bag and this helped her put on the jacket with ease.

"Thank you," She said as she zipped up the jacket, she then asked for her bag but then Enma shook his head.

"Y-Your bag is pretty...heavy I will carry it for you," He offered and Chrome gladly accepted and took back the umbrella.

"Thank you…." They began to walk once more with Chrome in the middle. As they were walking they heard a little rumble, it was thunder. "…"

Chrome then saw the flash and jumped in surprise. Enma and Tsuna jumped as well and hugged Chrome.

"Ummm…" She was being held tight and she was blushing madly as the two held her tighter as another boom came up from the sky.

"HHEEEIII!"

"AAHHHH"

The boys slightly screamed in Chrome's ears.

"We should g-get inside a building!" Enma said as he feared of being struck by lightning. He grabbed Chrome's hand and dragged her to the nearest open store.

"H-Hey!" Tsuna screamed as Chrome and Enma took the umbrella leaving him to get wet.

"B-Bossu!" Chrome freed herself from Enma and ran back to her dear boss, also taking the umbrella.

"C-cold!" Enma shrieked as the rain showered him as it did to Tsuna.

Chrome neared her boss and then protected him from the rain.

"Ah…t-thank you Chrome…" She nodded and looked as Enma was running back to them and getting under the umbrella once again.

The two boys were now wet, their hair the defied gravity was now stuck to their foreheads. "Hehehe…" Chrome let out a giggle.

But then once more a great big BOOM! Was heard and she was so surprised that she let go of her umbrella and the wind blew it away.

"Oh no!" Tsuna looked as the umbrella was being dragged away.

"G-Get the umbrella!" Enma and Tsuna started chasing after the umbrella.

They jumped up and down as the item they were trying to get was escaping their grasp. They jumped in puddles and got mud on their shoes.

Chrome just laughed as they looked silly, she didn't even mind that she was getting wet.

"Enma-san….Tsuna-san…" They stopped as they heard her.

"Umm…..we are already soaking wet….so let's just walk under the rain,"

_**Walking under the rain is fun but walking under the rain with these two guys is funnier.**_

* * *

_**Review?**_

* * *

_**A/N I have a SHINee umbrella! ^-^ I love it!**_


	9. Eyes

_**Hello ppl!**_

_***silvertwilightgemini - Thanks! Yup SHINee umbrella FTW!**_

_***LoverForANime- hope you like this one!**_

_***NeitherSaneNorInsane - AW! But they are worth it! I just got my copy andI couldn't stop listening! One Ok Rock FOREVER!**_

_***KawaiiNekoNami - I think I will make a small side story for that! You gave me the idea so I will dedicate it to you! Oh and more 1896 love!**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - thank you!**_

_***Minekoanime - If you would walk with Tsuna and Enma, I think it would be like going to a water-park, I don't think you will be dry anywhere lol hey so clumsy!**_

_***la Pianissima - OMG! A SHAWOL! I been here waiting! I heart Minho! Yes ENma so adorable!**_

_**(P.S. I might make a Chrome story based off Dream Girl, SHINee latest most amazing song ever!)**_

_***96bittersweeetblackcat - If I could draw i would make a small doujinshi of them three...if only...and yes SHINee!**_

_***jp0022 - I'm glad it did!**_

_**!~ Eyes ~!**_

_**Hibari Kyoyas, eyes were the first thing that caught Chrome Dokuro attention. What exactly does she see in them?**_

"Soft…grey…blue….narrow…," Chrome mumbled as she lay on the floor. "Y-Yet….cold…..dark…and uncaring…"

She slightly shivered as she remembers how his eyes had looked at her.

The eyes of a carnivore: the eyes of Namimori Chuu Perfect, the eyes of the Cloud guardian, the eyes of the infamous Hibari Kyoya.

His narrow cold grey eyes have captured her attention.

When she first caught a glimpse of his eyes, she was frightened. She felt as if his eyes were, analyzing her, comparing her, and most off all she felt as if his eyes could see her ever weakness.

Her fears…he surly would be disgusted in such a weak person such as her. His eyes are so cold.

But as she looked at them once more she saw that he held pride in them, he showed confidence as he did not show any intimidation to anyone who dared to defy his rules. He showed kindness as she once caught him holding a small yellow bird in his palm.

His eyes were different in that moment, they seem brighter…if only she could see those bright eyes again but is she worthy n seeing them? Or even being the cause of them lighting up that way?

His eyes are so caring.

His eyes are so unique, so dark yet bright. So ruthless but caring.

In his eyes she could see his power, his abilities.

His eyes….she wished her eyes could be like his…..she would want to show confidence…..she would want to be the person who showed strength…..not weakness.

His blue grey eyes…when they look at her….and she can't help but shiver. "What does he think of me….w-what does he see me as?"

She asks to herself not noticing footsteps.

"Hn," She slightly jumps and she quickly gets up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh," Chrome looked at her current location and blushed, she had forgotten that she had been on the rooftop all of this time. The rooftop that he had proclaimed to be his territory. "Oh….I'm sorry….I'll leave…" She moved to the door but she stopped. "Ummm…..H-Hibari-san…."

He turns his head and gives her an uninterested look with his eyes.

'_Why does he look at me that way?'…..Do I annoy him?'_ She asks herself.

She looks at him once more and noticed the grey clouds that were up in the blue sky. The dark grey clouds in the light blue sky and his dark blue grey eyes…..they looked similar but his eyes….

"Hibari-san….one day…..I would like to see your eyes…..up c-closer…." And with that Chrome ran.

"…." Hibari just watched her go and in his eyes a hint of amusement and confusion was hiding.

_**Will Chrome ever get a close up on Hibari's eyes?**_

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**A/N - Well you guys all know , well now know that I am in love with SHINee and One Ok Rock!**_

_**Does anyone here like K-pop or J-Rock?**_

_**Or Visual Kei?**_


	10. Trouble Lurking

_**this was inspired by The Silent Treatment by LoverForAnime!**_

_**It's a great 5996 fanfic!**_

_**Also this is for KawaiiNekoNami for also giving me the suggestion on this!**_

_***LoverForAnime - Oh Supa Luv! I Love that one! And I am glad u liked my story!**_

_**KawaiiNekoNami - I love hearing suggestions, and if u have more please do tell me! Taeyang! OH he is so hot! and yes SHINee will make you fall in love with them! They have captured me! lol**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Daring Chrome is cool no? And hell yeah!**_

_***Tina - I love SHINee! Glad you liked it!**_

_***Minekoanime - Soory for the late update! Yes 1896 love!**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - Yes! I do so her as well doing that! SHe is just so cute and shy! And aw... but u can try them no? I try any new music lol**_

_***silvertwilightgemini - It is a 5996! Kinda...lol...and yes V-Kei!**_

_***VariaGaurdians27 - Me too!**_

_***la Pianissima -More 1896?...Well...uummm...HELLS YEAH! MORE 1896 Love! It is also my OTP!**_

* * *

_**~! Trouble Lurking !~**_

_**With Lambo around, trouble is always lurking around Gokudera. But what happens when the trouble comes within Chrome, but was caused by Lambo? What will Gokudera do when he is the one in blame?**_

She stood in her room in silence as she stared at her secret box, which had been opened.

Her secret box

Her secret stash

Her stash of candy was looted! Who could have done such a thing?

Who would steal Chrome's candy? Who is this evil villain that should be beaten to death by her trident!

Who?!

Chrome frowned as she still couldn't believe someone had stolen her sweets that she had gotten from Byakuran as a gift.

He said that the sweets he had given her were the best in the world! That the sweetness from them would make her tongue tingle in excitement and her lips smile in delight as the sweet melted in her mouth.

But now she won't ever feel the sensation because someone had stolen her candy!

"Who would do this?" She asked herself as she inspected the empty box. "S-So…mean…"

Then in the corner of the box, something silver, no gray, had caught her eye sight. She squinted her eye and observed it.

It was a strand of gray hair.

…..

"You stupid cow!" A gray haired male yelled out as a small baby, wearing a cow suit bit him on his leg. "You're going to pay for this you stupid dumb…ah!,"

"Lambo-sama isn't stupid!' The baby yelled and once again as he bit the male, harder this time. "Gahaha, give up or I will bite you everywhere!"

"This is why you shouldn't have chocolate!" Gokudera yelled out as his arm outstretched so Lambo wouldn't get the chocolate bar he was holding on to. He snatched it from the boy because he had remembered seeing it somewhere before and he knew it wasn't Lambo's.

Even the kid didn't deserve the sweet treat; he should eat it in front of him to make him suffer.

…

There he was, the storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera holding onto HER chocolate!

"S-SO he was the one…but why would he steal my chocolate?" Chrome asked herself. Sure he was sometimes mean to her, but he was like that to everyone, except bossu. But why would he steal?

Why would he go into her room and steal her stash of sweets?

'_He m-must have ate it all….and enjoyed it…'_ She thought sourly.

She then gasped as she saw him beginning to un-wrap the chocolate bar. "NO!" She screamed in her squeaky voice.

"EH?" Gokudera turned to the right and saw a girl with purple hair running towards him in great speed. "What?!"

He was then tackled down to the floor. "Give me back my chocolate!" Chrome reached for her sweet as Gokudera was under her blushing as her upper lady parts were right in front of his face.

"C-Chrome!" He stuttered out as he tried to look away but then Lambo jumped on Chrome's back causing Chrome's bust to smother Gokudera's face.

"C-Can't…..breathe…" He gasped out as he tried to get away.

"Let g-go...of my…" She didn't even notice her position or that Lambo was on her back. All she was focusing on was her sweet. It was right in front of her and she will get it back.

She then got up and looked at Gokudera. "You will pay!" She then began to unleash her fury on him; it was a scary sight as Lambo only stood back watching Chrome beat up the smoker.

'_She is so scary,'_ Lambo thought_. 'I wonder what she will do if she knew Lambo-sama stole her candy…gahaha she probable give me more…because I'm great_ ' he thought out.

BAM!

Gokudera body landed on the floor harshly and Chrome just stood up wiping a sweat from her brow.

"If you ever steal my chocolate again, I will make you see hell!"

Taking a victory bite from her chocolate bar, she walked away and left a traumatized/beaten half to death Gokudera.

"I…..I didn't…steal….L-Lambo did it…ugh…" He then fainted as Lambo laughed at his unconscious body.

_**What was Gokudera strand of hair doing in her box in the first place?**_

* * *

_**Will I ever make a prequel of this?**_

_**Will you review?**_

_**Will I ever get my SHINee cd?**_

_**Stay tuned till next time, and ideas are always welcomed! ^-^**_

_**A/N Never mess with Chrome...and her candy...NEVER!**_


	11. Fairy Tale

_***silvertwilightgemini - I would love someone to draw my stories, just some scene, i would do it but alas I am not a gifted artist.**_

_***LoverForAnime - It was inspired by your story ^-^ and I did get my Cd ^-^**_

_***jp0022 - Thank you! ^_^ Hope you like this!**_

_***la Pianissima - "Kufufu, I will let this one go but I assure you Chrome loves me more then her sweets, right my dear"**_

_** "B-But I do love sweets Mukuro-sama..."**_

_**"C-Chrome...you can't possible love candy more than me?"**_

_**"G-Gomen Mukuro-sama..."**_

_***KawaiiNekoNami - Ah your suggestion gave birth to this idea...h-hope you like it ^-^'**_

_***G27forever - Always priceless lol ^-^ Hope you enjoy this update !**_

_***Minekoanime -It's okay, thank you!**_

_***Lover - YOu wanted Fran I have some Fran in here as well!**_

_**Sorry for the lame ending...ehehehe**_

* * *

_**~ ! Fairy Tale! ~**_

_**Do you want to hear a fairy tale?**_

_In a spacious living room, you see a young woman with black long hair sitting in a chestnut rocking chair. By her right there is a lovely fire warming up the room. _

_As this woman sat on her chair, a young chubby bubbly girl, who was sitting on her mother's lap snuggles in more deeply, she had long dark brown hair and in her tiny hands there was a golden colored book._

_The woman laughs as her child tries to read the title. "I will read it to you okay," She smiled down at her girl. "Oh and also to you, my dear gorgeous readers," _

_The reader blushed as they were called gorgeous but who would blame them when they are just too awesome._

_The woman cleared her throat and flipped the book open. "Hello there, my name is MayanMoonFlower, but you can call me Marina and today I would like to tell you a story along with my baby. This story I will be reading is about a princess named Chrome Dokuro and a prince named-,"_

"_Ushishi," Suddenly an eerie laugh arose inside the living room._

"_Umm…." Marina looked around the room but saw nothing suspicious and chose to ignore it. "Well that was weird…..but anyway as I was saying, this story is about a gorgeous princess named Chrome and about a handsome prince named Hib-,"_

"_Ushishi, peasant the only prince is me," _

_Without warning a blond male dropped down on to the floor from the ceiling, landing gracefully on his feet. He was wearing the Varia Uniform and a tiara on his head. He walked over to the author of the story and pulled out a knife._

"_Peasant, I will be telling the story now," He grabbed the book from the small girl and tossed it into the fire. _

"_Hey!"_

"_What," Bel smiled at the woman and her child evilly. _

"_Ummmm, w-we would like to hear your story…..if you don't mind," She sat back down in her chair; she wasn't going to risk her life and her child's by angering the sadistic prince._

"_I will allow this, Ushishi," Bel then sat on the floor and took out a book he had in his leather jacket. "Now all you peasant better listen and be grateful, for a prince will be taking over this sorry excuse of a story,"_

"_Hey! I'm not that bad,"_

"_Silence peasant," Bel told her and cleared his throat. __**"Once upon a time….In a land far away there was a handsome prince named Belphegor, Ushishi, He had blond silky hair, smooth skin only a true prince can obtain and a smile that can capture and both frighten every woman.**_

_**And today he was bored out of his mind and he decided to search for some fun. He walked around his castle in boredom until he heard some peasants gossiping. **_

"_**I heard that she can't be woken up," The 1**__**st**__** peasant said to the other.**_

"_**Poor girl and such beauty she holds," The second replied.**_

"_**Yes, indeed, but I heard a rumor that if a certain someone kisses her, then she will awake from her deep cursed slumber," **_

"_**A kiss, will wake her up?" The second said in shock. "But who has to kiss her?"**_

"_**Well they say it has to be a true prince or it will never work," The peasant finished. **_

"_**Ushishi," Bel laughed as he showed himself. The two shivered as they heard his laugh and bowed to him.**_

"_**P-Prince Belphegor," They stuttered out in fright.**_

"_**Take me to this girl you speak of,"**_

"_**Huh?" They replied.**_

"_**I said take the prince to the fair maiden," He took out his knife and pressed it onto one of their necks.**_

"_**Yes….yes my prince," Bel let go of him and laughed. The bowed and signaled him to follow.**_

_**As they took the prince into the commoners house, Bel couldn't help but wonder if the girl they had spoken of was a real beauty or not.**_

"_**Peasant this girl you spoke of, is she truly beautiful, if you lied then I will have your head, Ushishi,"**_

_**The commoner shivered but responded in confidence. "N-No my prince we did not lie, this girl is beautiful, she has long violet hair and when she wasn't cursed and was awake everyone was amazed by her two beautiful lavender eyes she held," He smiled as he remember the girl. "Her voice is as soft as a bell and her skin is as smooth as ivory."**_

"_**Ushishi, interesting, what is the girls' name,"**_

"_**Oh, she had a unique name, her name is Chrome,"**_

"_**If this girl is as beautiful as you say, then I will make this Chrome, my princess," The blond prince smiled out.**_

"_**H-Here we are," The second commoner said as he stood in front of a closed door. "She is in here sleeping,"**_

"_**Then I shall go wake her up," He pushed him aside and opened the door. He walked into the white room and shut the door closed.**_

_**The prince looked around the room and noticed that there were vases and vases of flowers everywhere. Then he saw a white bed, he walked towards it and gasped as he saw the girl.**_

_**Her purple locks framed her angelic face; she looked so peaceful and vulnerable.**_

"_**Ushishi, I will now make you mine," He bent down and loomed over her. He saw her ivory skin up close, he smelled her scent, and he felt her soft lips with his fingers. "Just a kiss from me and you will wake up,"**_

_**He inched closer to her pink lips and….**_

_Marina and Gaby waited for the climax of the story but then 5 red bats came out of nowhere and attacked Bel, sending him to the nearby wall with a big slam nearly breaking down the poor wall._

"_Usheshe," Another eerie laugh came out of nowhere. "Stupid brother that is not how a story goes,"_

"_Tch, Rasiel," Bel growled out in annoyance as he saw another blond such as him, he was known as his brother. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Ore-sama is here to save the readers from your boring story, Usheshe, I think they would rather hear a story from a really prince,"_

_The bats he sent to Bel trapped him._

"_Now as Ore-sama was saying, I will tell the story to these villagers," Rasiel summoned his storm throne and sat beside the once called story teller, Marina. "Usheshe, you should feel honored you villager,"_

"_Ugh….w-we feel much honored," She held onto her daughter as he also gave out a sinister smile._

"_Usheshe," He then took out a book and opened it with his black manicured nails. "Now then let me tell a story much better than this fake prince and fake author can ever tell."_

"_H-Hey I said I wasn't that bad!"_

"_Shut it villager," He laughed at the girls red face and cleared his voice. __**"Once upon a time there was a fair young prince, with hair bright as the shinning sun and a smile as heavenly as the garden of eve.**_

_**He rode a white horse only a prince could afford and traveled all over the world with it.**_

_**One day as he rode his horse, he stumbled into a tall tower that reached the heavens; the tower was covered with dozens of vines and flowers.**_

"_**Usheshe, what is this," He jumped off his horse and examined the building. "Ore-sama will investigate this," The prince smiled and he begun to climb the tall tower.**_

_**As he climbed the tower he began to hear a voice singing. The voice was sweet and angelic. Whoever he was hearing had a voice so soothing it would calm down any angered gods.**_

_**He began to climb faster and made it to the balcony of the tower. He looked inside and saw young girl with plum colored hair, skin pale as pearls but with a healthy shine. Her eyes that had not yet spotted him were a dazzling lilac color.**_

_**He came closer but still hid; he didn't want her to see him just yet.**_

_**She was smiling sweetly as she sang and danced by herself in the towers room. Rasiel smiled as he heard her voice more clearly than he had before. Her voice was of an angel, an angel he must have.**_

"_**The lights will appear just like they do on my birthday each year what is it like Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older Mother might just let me go..." Her song she had sung ended quite bitter.**_

"_**Usheshe, a voice such as yours should only sing beautiful songs," He came into view and the girl gasped in shock.**_

"_**Ah!" She grabbed a pan that was near her and held it tightly. "W-Who…..how…."**_

"_**Put that down, Ore-sama will not do you harm," The prince smiled at her and caused her to blush. "What is your name?"**_

_**The maiden lowered her weapon and stared at the prince before her. "M-My name is….Chrome…..are you really a p-prince?" She asked in her heavenly voice.**_

"_**Usheshe, I am the only and true prince you will ever meet," He then came closer to her and grabbed her empty hand. "I am prince Rasiel and I shall now make you my princess," He brought her soft hand over to his face and….**_

"Ushishi," Belphegor laughed in his small cage. "You call that a story,"

Rasiel looked at Bel and sneered. "It was better than yours,"

"Not even close," Bel shouted back and reached into his jacket and took out his box animal. "Visone Tempesta," He said as he summoned his storm flames. The box open and out a Mink came out, he destroyed the barrier that Rasiel bats had made and attacked the other blond.

"Usheshe, you think that will take me down," He then summoned his storm flames and brought out more of his bat friends. "Pipistrelli Tempesta,"

"H-Hey you guys you're going to tear my house apart!" Marina screamed.

"Shut up peasant/villager," they both screamed as they attacked each other.

"Fwight, fwight," Gaby said as the blonds broke the fan from the ceiling. She unlike her mother liked both stories and the fight.

"Ushushu,"

"Oh no not another one!" Marina said as she heard another weird laugh. "Do you guys have another brother?"

Both princes stopped as they heard the laugh as well.

A sudden green and purple mist appeared beside the once known author.

"Ushushu," The mist faded away and revealed a frog hat wearing Fran and a blushing mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. "Ushushu, how do you like my laugh you fake princes,"

"Why you," Both blonds growled at the emotionless boy. "Damn frog,"

"Ummm….F-Fran what are we doing here?" Chrome asked as she looked around the nearly destroyed house. "I….n-never been here before….."

"Princess," The two blonds walked over to her and grabbed a hand each.

"Ushishi, you look lovely,"

"Usheshe, such beauty,"

"Ushushu, Chrome-chan always looks pretty," Fran interrupted them and received glares. "So Marina-chan are you going to tell the story now?"

"…." The author sighed and nodded a no. "I'm sorry but this story was just so weird and long….I'm going to sleep now….." She then gave a bow to Chrome. "Chrome-chan don't worry I will make more stories of you but till now, I am off to bed, come on Gaby lets go." She picked up her baby and walked away. "Hey when you leave please lock the door and maybe leave a review,"

"What a lazy author just leaving a story like this," Fran said in a monotone. "So unprofessional,"

"The peasant should be grateful I even participated,"

"Usheshe, the villagers also,"

"Ummm….what are you guys talking about? And what stories about me?" Chrome was confused.

**_Who is suited to be Chrome's prince?_**

**_Rasiel or Belphegor?_**

**_"Or me Fran?"_**

**_"W-What Fran get out of here,"_**

**_"What can't I be a candidate?"_**

**_"Ugh I give up,"_**

**_"Ushushu, looks like she;s mad at me, leave a review to make Marina-chan happy, if you can, bye bye reader-san,"_**

* * *

**_A/N Leave some suggestion or idea and you can become responsible for my next story!_**


End file.
